LOVE
by lawliet0511
Summary: "Would you fight for the one you love?" L.O.V.E or Laude Overseeing Vigilant Entity is an organization headed by Sugou Nobuyuki, who kidnaps students & turn them into androids controlling their minds to use them in different illegal operations. Kirito becomes one of them. Asuna then came to his life and he fell in love with her. This is a story of LOVE and MYSTERY.


"Here I am, alone. Left out in this world, where no one recognizes me and do not appreciate the things I do. Everyone is busy satisfying themselves with their nonsense acts. I am worthless. I'm a prisoner who couldn't even get out. I'm thinking that I should die now. My life is a waste. But then, there you came into my life, redeeming me from this unstoppable madness downing me and bringing a new light to my life full of pain and agony.

"Kriiiiiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiiiiiing! Kriiing!"

I suddenly woke up by the noise of my alarm clock is making beside my bed. With all of my might, I reach out for it with haste to turn it off so I can sleep again. But when I was about to lie down again in my bed, a familiar voice abruptly shouted.

"Kirito! Wake up! It's already time for breakfast. You have school to attend to. It's the first day so you shouldn't come late_"._

It was my mother. Preparing our breakfast every day is a basically a daily routine for her. After hearing that, I did the things that I need to do and rushed out of my room.

By the way, I'm Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito, for those who have known me for a long time. I am a junior high student at Yui Academy. I'm not that kind of person who you always see around you. I don't have many friends. I'm used to being a soloer, studying oreven eating in the cafeteria . I don't own a car. I just live with my family in our simple home. I live a simple life. A simple person, if you would call me, would perfectly fit. But behind this simplicity lies a hidden truth. My true identity. I am not just an ordinary junior high student.

"_I am one of them. I am a freak I do bad things. I'm a criminal. A bad person"_

Those are the words that I kept hearing in my mind since that day happened. It happened two years ago. It was our summer vacation when I was just a freshman at the Academy.

_-FLASHBACK-_

It was a very cold, summer night. I decided to walk outside to buy some ramen to eat in the nearest convenience store. After that, I walked home then suddenly, two men pulled me to an alley. They are wearing all-black attire from head to toe. They try to grasp me and pulled me to the darkest part of the alley but I managed to escape from the tight hold of one of the men-in-black.

_WTF! I'm cornered. What do they want from me? What should I do? Fight them? Or should to talk them firs in a calm manner? Argh! _

"What do you want from me?" I said to them in a shouting voice.

"It's none of your business, kid. Just come with us and bad things won't happen to you." the other man-in-black said it with a devious smile which sent a chill down to my spine.

"I won't come with you! If you won't let me out go. Then I have no choice. I will fight you two so I can find may way out.."

I saw a metal bar near me and took the chance to get it. I successfully got it but when I was about to rise and attack the man in front of me. Something hard hit me behind. It was the other man's gun. I fell down in the dark alley losing my consciousness while the two are slowly perpetrating me."

Regaining my consciousness, I suddenly woke up in a room full of machines, mechanical equipment etc. Lying in a hospital-like bed, I tried to make my way out but unluckily, I can't. My hands and feet are clasped in a metal especially designed in the bed. I can't also shout since my mouth is taped . I cannot see all things around me since I can't raise but I barely some people in the other side of the room.

_It was the two men who kidnapped me and brought me here. But what do they really want from and why this place ? It's really freaking me out._

But they are not the only people in the room, I see someone in a white lab gown. I can't see him easily. But when I focused my sight, I was shocked by the sight I am seeing.

It was Sugou Nobuyuki - the step brother of the famous scientist, Kayaba Akihiko, who was the inventor of famous machines and robots that became a hit and benefited most of the people in Japan. Sugou was also a scientist like his brother. But because of Kayaba being number one in the list. He was left behind and forgotten.

As they finished talking, Sugou approached me.

"Oh, another student, huh? Excellent, you two! HAHAHA. Another addition to my precious collection of puppets."

_Huh? Puppets? What is he saying? I really don't know what's happening right now. All I want right now is to get out _and go_ back to our place. _

"What's your name , eh kiddo?" said Sugou while caressing his fingers in my face. And I'm telling you,it was gross. I move my head to stop his hand from caressing my face.

"Oh. A very stubborn kid, eh? Not following instructions ? Don't worry, my dear. After this, you will be my servant, following my every order without hesitations. Mwawahaha!"

_There's no way I will follow you, B*tch! You're a crazy nut!. Now I see the reason why your brother is much better compared to you._

But after a while, I felt a sudden jolt flowing into me. It paralyzed my whole body, making me feel dizzy and asleep. It was coming from the metal clamps in the bed. And after that, I lost my consciousness again

_-END of FLASHBACK-_

The time I woke up after that day, I became an android, a half-human half robot. The half is made up my metal while the other is of flesh. A chip was also implanted to my brain which functions as a mind controlling device. I didn't know what they did to me, but I can't let other people know this secret, especially my family.

It was the night I regret the most for my whole life. The night where I started becoming a criminal. The night I became a bad person. The night I became the part of the Organization.


End file.
